1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having improved image display quality.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display displays desired images by forming an electric field between two substrates and adjusting the amount of light passing through liquid crystals interposed between the two substrates. In the liquid crystal display, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels may be provided at a lower substrate of the two substrates and a common electrode may be provided at an upper substrate of the two substrates. The liquid crystal display may sequentially drive the gate lines such that a data voltage applied to the data lines is provided to the pixels connected to the gate lines.
A signal delay may occur in the gate lines due to a parasitic capacitance and an interconnection resistance. The signal delay may cause voltage of a data line to shift. This shift in voltage may be referred to as a kickback voltage, which can cause a flicker in a screen of the liquid crystal display.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display which can reduce or prevent the flicker caused by a kickback voltage.